


Happy birthday

by Mionicov



Series: Rpdr Smut [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, Birthday Party, Birthday Smut, Bondage, Breathplay, Couple, Edging, M/M, Mommy Kink, Porn with Feelings, S&M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub & Dom, Whips, bottom worship, celebration, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionicov/pseuds/Mionicov
Summary: It’s Matt’s birthday and Jason has planned something special for him.





	Happy birthday

** **

**Matt’s breath hitched as he adjusted the collar of his shirt. **

he grabbed ahold of the kitchen counter and swallowed to contain a moan that was forcing it’s way up his throat.

It was his party yet he wished to disappear into nothing and hide. The loud music blasted through the thin walls and the cheers of his friends was all around. Normally he would long to meet his friends but right now he just wanted one person.

Brian F came stumbeling into the kitchen followed by his boyfriend Brian M, they were both visibly drunk just like the rest of the guests. They hadn’t noticed Matt in the far end of the kitchen so they ran their hands all over eachother and Brian M lifted Brian F up on the kitchen table as they made out wildly.

Matt chuckled a little and cleared his throat to let his presance be known. The men basically flew apart and Brian M leaned against the wall in an attempt to look as though he hadn’t just been trying to fuck his boyfriend in the birthday host’s kitchen. 

Brian F however smiled and wobbily made his way over to Matt on the other side of the room. 

”Hi Mattie~ Happy birthday!” He hugged Matt tightly and sqeezed his hips hard. Matt found that even harder to contain his already hard-to-hide half hard dick. He just quickly brushed Brian off and flashed him his dimpled smile as a thanks. 

”Enjoying yourselves i see?” Matt joked and wiggled his eyebrows making Brian M in the back blush deeply. Brian f however, huffed out a laugh and nodded in agreement. 

”yeah, something like that. But what is the birthdayboy doing in here all alone, huh?” Brian shook Matts arms and continiued to pull Matt along out of the kitchen to join the party without waiting for a proper response. “It’s your party, bitch! have some fun!” 

Matt stuttered and tried to enter the kitchen again but the other Brian came walking from that direction. Matt instead turned around to meet the sorl of the partyguests. 

Matt wasn’t one for parties like this but Jason had planned a party for him anyways. He should’ve known he had some ulterior motive since they both very much liked to spend time alone. 

His head spun and he had to grab onto the doorframe as he felt the vibrations grow stronger. He gasped for air as his eyes traveled the room and meeting the dark eyes of Jason at the other end of the room.

He sat down in the corner-couch together with Sang, Kurtis and James. He flashed Matt a sly smirk and looked down at and tapped his phone and the buzzing grew ever harder. Then it slowed down and grew harder again and so on.

Jason was really enjoying himself. Matt made his way over and gave Jason a pleading look.

He was done with the sparkles, the balloons and the people. Now he needed his release, and he needed Jason to get him off.

He just gave Jason his puppy-eyes and Jason chuckled and whispered something into Sang’s left ear. Sang just nodded and stood up.

”Alright people. Time to go home, Party’s over!” Sang clapped his hands and snapped his fingers. He made sure everyone left the building before he too took his leave after a final “congrats!” to Matt.

As the door closed behind the guests and the constant sound of cheering, screaming and laughter there was a distinct buzzing coming from Matt’s pants.

Jason let his eyes travel up and down Matt’s well built body as he licked his lips. As soon as their eyes met Jason smiled. 

“What now, birthday boy?” 

“Get Violet for me.” Matt practically whined as Jason smiled brightly at Matt.

”Of course, I’ll go get her. Will pearl join us today?” Jason dragged his perfect nails over Matt’s hard chest. 

Matt shook his head and groaned. “No just hurry up, please-“ He was cut off by a loud moan when Jason spanked Matt’s clothed ass making the vibrator push entirely against his g-spot for a second.

”Be right back then!” Jason placed a quick kiss on Matts jaw before retreating up the stairs. 

It was nearly 40 minutes later and Matt laid stretched out on their king sized bed in the nude when he heard the slow clacking off heels down the hallway all the way to the bedroom. The anticipation was killing him, and his cock. 

The door slowly pushed open and in stepped the latex clad beauty that Matt had been waiting for.

Her bright red lipstick coated lips formed a sly smile and her dark silvery eye matched. The latex suit she was wearing was formed into a tiny skirt right abover her perfect round ass. 

Matt bit his lip staring at her perfect body. He wanted to hold her and make her scream in pleasure but he knew Violet would never do something easy.

As Matt was drooling over the perfection in front of him she swayed her hips slowly and put her Spotify on shuffle. As she walked closer she pulled her long black nails along his thigh up to his erect dick and past it without hesitation, up to his nipples. 

Matt groaned in frustration, He needed release but Violet wouldn’t give it to him yet. 

“Any requests, Matty?” 

Matt flinched slightly at the pet name that Violet had given him. 

“Surprise me.” Matt managed out with a pleased smile. 

Violet got up and grabbed her bag in which she always brought toys for Matt’s enjoyment. This time she got out handcuffs and a long pink dyed rope. Matt knew what was to come yet his cock twitched with excitement.

”On all four, baby boy.” Violet commanded and Matt followed her orders. Her deep hoarse voice sent the blood on an internal roller coaster within him. He stood on his knees and lifted his arms up so that Violet could cuff him to the bed.

Next up Vi put a black silk blindfold over Matt’s eyes. He whimpered slightly, as he wanted to see her and what she would do next.

The weight was centered on the bottom of the bed where Violet got on and Matt felt a shiver run down his spine.

Violet wasted no time to slap Matt’s ass. It stung as her bare hand hit his but he felt amazing.

”Did you get caught?” Violet hummed slightly and Matt whined. “You know the rules.” 

“No, no one caught me ma’am!” Matt breathed out in one huff and Violet chuckled. 

“What were you and Bryan talking about in the kitchen?” Matt groaned and shook his head violently. “Nothing, ma’am.” He knew this most definitely would bring him punishment later on but he wanted the full experience.

Violet raised her hand again and let it bruise Matt’s right asscheek. Matt whined and moved himself back to get friction from Violet’s hand. The vibrator still deep in him.

Violet clicked her tongue in disappointment. “Are you gonna be like that Matty? Are you lying to mommy?” She raised her hand again and slapped him harder then before.

”Mmh, no he just said.. congrats.” Matt managed out between breaths.

”Okay. Now then, what does Matty want me to do?” Violet leaned herself over Matt’s body and whispered into his ear. “You want a toy? You want Mommy or do you want me to start to punish you now?”

Matt knew Violet wouldn’t let him go until she had punished him so he decided to get it over with.

Violet once again left the bed and Matt couldn’t make out what she was doing behind him. That was until he felt a sharp pain over his lower back. He groaned loudly and his body shook lightly.

The whip was raised again and hit over his left side thigh. She was not going to go easy on him. The third blow was targeting his shoulder blades, and the fourth struck his ass.

After a while of whipping Violet stopped to kiss the red marks on his body, painting them an even deeper red with her lipstick.

Matt turned over to lie on his back, his wrists hurting being cuffed the wrong way so Violet helped him to adjust himself until he was comfortable to continue.

”Fuck. You’re so hard, Matty!” Violet pressed the flat of her high heeled boots onto his raging boner which Matt started to grind against. “You wanna get off, baby?” 

Matt bit his lip and moved desperately agains Violet’s boot. “please...” 

She stared down at the beautiful sight beneath her before she decided she needed more than that from him.

”Ask properly, Matty...”

Violet moved her hand down to caress Matt’s swollen asscheeks and his red bruised thighs, treating them with proper care as she waited for Matt to beg for her.

”Please mommy! i want to cum so bad.” He groaned and Violet felt her tuck coming loose between her legs, thankfully the latex suit kept her dick in a tight grasp.

Violet smiled and rubbed his dimpled cheek and kissed him. She then sat back up and backed away which made Matt whine for her louder.

“Sssh baby boy, mommy’s got something special for you. I think you’ll love it!” She rummaged through her bag until she found the object she had been searching for.

She pulled out and revealed a lipstick case which made Matt raise an eyebrow. Violet chuckled at the reaction as she slowly and sensually walked back to the bed letting her hips move along to the soft jazz music that was playing in the background. Matt found himself staring but at this point he didn’t care. He took her all in.

Her dark eyes were locked with Matt’s and she moved across the room towards him like a predator stalking her prey. 

Once she was back at the bed she gave Matt a faint smile and sighed. “You’ve been a good boy so here’s your reward.” 

She opened the lipstick case to reveal a fake lipstick built in hard plastic. She slowly rubbed careful circles around his cock and he moaned through gritted teeth. “Fuck Vi-“ Matt started but was his voice raised into a yelp when the lipstick started to send out a pulse of vibrations.

Violet focused the toy on the top while moving her free hand to hold the base of his member in a firm grip, rubbing him up and down slowly. 

Matt knew it was part of her game to drive him to the edge and then stop so it took away from the surprise once he nearly reached his high and she pulled the toy away and let go of his cock.

He groaned and whispered in a begging manner for release but she was being a tease and stretched one hand out in front of herself to check out and pick at her nails, legs crossed at the edge of the bed.

Matt was desperate. In an attempt to shake the handcuffs to catch her attention one of the cuffs fell open and released his wrist. At first he was scared that he broke one of Violet’s new props. - one of those she had bought home the other day and had been so proud of. But when he pulled his arms down to caress his own bruised wrists he noticed that the cuff never had been locked tightly around his wrists.

He huffed and then chuckled as he looked up at the black haired beauty in front of himself. She kept her eyes locked on her nails but couldn’t help but to flash a quick smile in his direction.

”You finally got it off? Good, it took you long enough.”

Now that there was nothing that stopped Matt Violet was sure he was going to pounce on her any second and made herself mentally ready to be roughed up.

Matt moved closer but once he was right behind Violet, instead of grabbing ahold of her and pushing her down, fucking her into the mattress like he normally would, he extended both arms and wrapped them around Violet’s small waist. Violet was stunned for a matter of seconds before she smiled to herself and rubbed his strong and warm arms around her.

The feeling she got when Matt held her made her feel safe, loved and like there was no need to have any worries in the world. Matt would protect her from any and all bad things and the feeling of being smaller for once made her incredibly turned on.

Matt’s hands rubbed up and down her waist and then he removed her ponytail that was resting gracefully against her neck onto her shoulder as he placed soft kisses along her neck. His hand then moved to the back of her latex suit to unzip it slowly. The sound of the zipper coming undone made Matt even more impatient but he wanted to take his time to savor his princess.

As the suit fell off of her shoulders and revealed her full neck and shoulder blades Matt took his time to kiss and gently nibble on them, leaving red kiss marks. Matt marked what belongs to him.

Once the suit and Violet’s tuck was completely off Matt got up to walk across the room to where they stored the lube and condoms. He grabbed the chocolate cherry scented lube and passed on the condoms for this special occasion.

Violet laid naked and exposed on the bed waiting for her man. Matt took the sight of her, hard and needy on the bed in and rubbed a layer of lube over his neglected dick and walked over to her. Violet kept her index finger pressed in between her painted lips and bit it slightly. She was prepared to be submissive to each and every request made by her man but he didn’t seem mad or controlling right now.

Instead, he took ahold of her left leg and guided it up to rest on his masculine shoulder. He rubbed his stubbled cheek across the smooth pale skin and placed loving kisses all the way down her thighs, with the occasional trail with his tongue.

Violet closed her eyes and moaned softly when Matt took her length into his mouth. He knew exactly how to work her up. When he started to roll his tongue over her head and bob his head up and down she took ahold of the sheets and arched her back. Matt’s mouth were working wonders right now.

“Matt, Matty.. wait, I’m so close.” 

Matt smiled up at His beautiful lover. He admired her face when her lips parted and her eyes were slammed shut. He loved how she yelped with each roll of his tongue. He loved how sensitive she had gotten over their years together.

Violet let out a long breathy moan as she released into Matt’s warm mouth. She breathed heavily as her eyes fluttered open to meet those of Matt’s once he swallowed her cum. She chuckled and sat back up to pull Matt closer to her. Matt felt warm against her skin, burning almost. His dick was still fully erect and twitching at the lack of attention from either of them.

Violet smiled and tilted Matt’s head with her right hand as she leaned closer and kissed him passionately. Matt pulled her even closer before kissing back. Their tongues intertwined and Matt grunted into Vi’s mouth.

Violet pulled back and reached one if her free hands down to rub Matt’s erection with her nails. He shivered at the contact and before he could ask for more Violet leaned down and took him into her petite mouth. She didn’t hesitate to take it all in, all the way down to the base where she stayed focusing on rubbing him with her tongue when he was choking her from down her throat. 

Matt was eager to have more and he grabbed onto Violet’s ponytail and pulled her up, then he pushed her down and repeated until Violet was gagging on him, slapping his thighs as to tell him to pull out. Matt came to a realization that he may have hurt her and quickly pulled out and checked on her.

”Oh god Vi, i’m sorry! Are you okay?” Matt caressed Violet’s cheek with a gentle touch and she nodded with a reassuring smile. “I’m fine, do whatever you want.” She kissed him softly and then kissed her way down his body again. She then were stopped by Matt who gave her a shy look.

”can i try something?” 

Violet laid splayed out on her back on top of the bed with her head hanging off of it. Matt helped her keep it from just hanging and hurting her neck by holding it up by her temples as he face-fucked her roughly.

Violet felt as though she had unhinged her jaw to take Matt from this unusual angle but for some reason she felt more aroused doing it this way. She had less control and Matt could have his way with her.

Matt grunted as he rammed down her throat, occasionally pulling out to let Vi breathe. He had a great view of Violet’s naked body, nothing of it was hidden from his sight. He reached one thumb up to drag it along Violet’s lips that were stretched out around his thickness. Her makeup was ruined by now. The tears that forced their way out of her lidded eyes drew the mascara and eyeliner with eyeshadow away. The glue was long gone and her lashes were more wonky than Gia’s. 

He Rutted his hips a few more times before deciding that it was enough foreplay for today. He wanted to fuck Violet so good that she couldn’t walk tomorrow or for a week besides that.

He pulled out and Violet gasped for much needed air as she sat up and rubbed away tears, saliva and cum that had run down her face. Matt watched her with hungry eyes. He wasn’t satisfied yet, even after two rounds down Vi’s throat. 

“I need a break..” Violet exclaimed but Matt pinned her down into the bed before she could up and out the door. Violet looked at him with her innocent beady eyes which only made Matt lose control even further. He kissed down her body and left hickeys in mostly invisible places. Places that fans and friends wouldn’t notice. Although he left one bright red hickey on her shoulder, on the way to her neck, not caring for the scolding he was in for later. 

He grabbed the lube bottle again and squirted some onto his fingers before he shoved one finger into Violet. That finger quickly multiplied and became more than enough for her to take him. He rubbed the excess lube onto his dick and guided himself to position and thrusted into Violet.

Vi wrapped her long legs around Matt’s waist and groaned with a scrunched up nose. Matt’s size would never not be a surprise. Matt sighed as he was finally inside, which he had wanted to be the entire evening. Violet’s expression soon softened and she nodded for Matt to move. 

Matt placed both of her legs on his shoulders once again as he started to move slowly.

Violet closed her eyes and sighed, the feeling of being filled up to the brim like this was so good. Matt had been so eager for her the entire day, even at the party she could feel his eyes up and down her. It had turned her on so much, so much she wouldn’t mind being caught doing something bad just for the punishment Matt would push at her later. 

Matt sped up and soon the clapping of skin against skin echoed through the room. Vi’s moans were low and breathy, Matt wanted to hear more so he grabbed onto her neck and made her sit up in his lap as he still thrusted into her roughly. 

As she wrapped her arms around Matt he leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I wanna hear you baby. Moan for daddy.” 

Matt picked vi up and carried her while he kept thrusting into her. With one even deeper he heard Violet whimper and her thighs gripped onto his bare waist tighter.

”Right here?” Matt repeated the movement making Vi scream out a line of curse words. She nodded against Matts shoulder. 

Matt chuckled and shifted her face to look at him as he kissed her lovingly. He focused his thrusts onto that one spot and not long later he felt Violet cramping down around him. ”Fuck Matt-.. i’m so fucking closer holy shit.” 

Matt kissed her again and laid her down once again before he sat up straight and kept chasing his own orgasm. Violet’s continued moans made it hard for Matt to hold on a lot longer.

Violet felt Matt releasing and slowing down soon after her own orgasm. They both collapsed onto the bed in each others embrace. Violet laid on Matt’s chest, not bothering to clean up yet. Even after hours in each others company it didn’t feel quite enough. Violet sneaked her leg up to wrap around Matt’s leg. Matt just hugged her tighter and played with her messed up wig. 

“I guess i’m just gonna go get this makeup off, be right back.” Violet whispered to Matt in a sleepy voice. She needed to de-drag before she fell asleep and ruined her shit.

Matt thought of protesting to be able to keep her in his embrace for just a little longer but he of all people knew exactly why de-draging was necessary. Pearl had fallen asleep in bed too many times and had to pay the price spending hours to brush those wigs out afterwards.

Almost 20 minutes had passed when Jason returned to the bedroom, still nude. He crawled under the blanket to lay back down on Matt when Matt pulled him into a soft kiss. Jason smiled into the kiss but returned it nonetheless.

”I love you, Jay..” Matt snuggled his nose into Jasons neck and placed lazy kisses there. Jason hugged him tighter and kissed his shoulder. 

“And I love you too, Matty.”

**Author's Note:**

> So i’ve wanted to write a long-ish fic for a while now and i guess it’s also just to dabble deeper into the smut genre. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment, it motivates me alot!


End file.
